celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails
"I'd rather live in a reality of grim truth and enlightenment than a fantasy made from false hopes and dreams." —Tails Miles Prower, more commonly known as "Tails," is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series of of video games, comics, and animated series. First appearing in one of the series' very early sequel games, Sonic 2, Tails has then became playable in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''and has reprised his role as a playable character and Sonic's sidekick and mechanic in several games. Although his portayal in the series is largely that of a secondary character, he has appeared more games in the franchise than any other character save for Sonic himself, and continues to be one of the more-recognized characters in video games. His personality, abilities, and even appearance actually sport deep connections to Japanese popular culture and mythos, and continues to be the third most popular character in the ''Sonic ''franchise, after Sonic and Shadow. The player behind Tails is one of the head administrators of Celestial Refresh, and picked up the character as his third back in 2006. He has possessed this character ever since. Background Miles Prower was born on Westside Island, which is located on Mobius, which is also the homeworld of Sonic, Amy, and many other characters in the series. At a very young age, Miles was orphaned by Dr. Ivo Robotnik - also known as Eggman - who abducted his parents and performed gruesome experiments on them which they did not survive. For most of his life, he did not know what befell his parents, remembering only that they basically gave themselves up after hiding him away. Despite having such a traumatic early experience, other animals constantly teased and made fun of him because he possessed two tails, and it was during that time that the nickname "Tails" was coined. Eventually, Tails migrates to South Island, where he witnesses the first fall of Dr. Robotnik at the hands of Sonic. Captivated by the hedgehog's speed, determination, and heroism, Tails immediately begins to idolize Sonic, and begins to follow him around in hopes to one day be just like him. He tried his hardest to keep up with the Blue Blur, but in the end, Sonic proved to be too quick for the young fox, and eventually left the island completely due to boredom. During Sonic's absence, Tails was captured by Robotnik, and was held for ransom when the hedgehog returned. The price for his return was the six known Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic had different ideas. After collecting the emeralds and destroying the robot henchmen the was supposed to deliver them to, Sonic liberated Tails from Robotnik's stronghold, and once again sent the egg-shaped scientist packing. Not long after being saved by Sonic, Tails finally developed the means to keep up with his idol. By spinning his tails like propeller blades while running, his speed was able to match Sonic's enough that the hedgehog let him tag along, and it was then that the young fox began to aid his best friend in saving their world. Throughout their travels, Tails helped Sonic through the use of his mechanical expertise and unique skills, leading to Robotnik's downfall several times. Along the way, they encountered more Mobians that seemed to possess unique traits and the will to stand against Eggman's tyranny: Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Mighty the Armadillo to name a few. Some time or another, Robotnik accidentally triggered an explosion, sending himself, Sonic, Tails, and many other Mobians to Earth. Marooned and with little else to do, Tails researched various ways for them to find a means of return, and aided Sonic in thwarting various threats - both old and new - that threatened their temporary home. It was also during their time on earth that they met Shadow. Tails showed much growth in his time on earth, and even bested Robotnik a select few times without the aid of his hero. After close to a year spent in the human world, the Mobians finally secured the means to return home, but were soon accosted by Robotnik again. Although he was easily routed, a year afterward, they found that their world had changed in their absence. A long-lost echidna tribe known as the Nocturne - who had been banished a long time before Tails or Sonic were even born - had also found their way back to Mobius, and were threatening to take it over and remake it to how they saw fit. Once again, Tails joined Sonic and his other friends and they saved the world from the threat of the Nocturne, even securing a new ally in the process - a young female Nocturne by the name of Shade. Ultimately, Tails' adventures with Sonic took him to the great vacuum of space, where they fought a race of aliens known as the Metarex after a plant being named Cosmo arrives on Mobius and warns them of an impending attack. During their campaign, Tails befriends and falls in love with Cosmo, even going so far as to nearly face being killed by Shadow in order to protect her when it turns out that she is an unwilling spy of the Metarex. Unfortunately, however, she sacrifices herself in order to aid Sonic, Tails and the others destroy the Dark Oak, with is the last of the Metarex, and attempts to destroy their universe. Tails is devestated, especially considering it was he that was forced to use Sonic and Shadow as projectiles against Cosmo in order to bring her sacrifice to fruition. Despite Sonic and Shadow's best efforts to use their Chaos Powers to restore her, they are only able to return to Tails a seed. Involvement Tails' initial time in the multiverse was relatively minor. While still recovering from the "death" of Cosmo, he shut himself away from everyone and remained within the confines of his workshop for quite some time. Sonic had promised Tails that he would make sure nothing would befall Cosmo, so he not only had to cope with her loss, but also the shattering of Sonic's pristine image within his mind. For the first time, he had to face the fact that his long-time hero, and brother, was fallable, and was unable to protect ''everyone. Feeling as if everything he had come to believe in wasn't as it seemed, Tails eventually turned his eyes outward for an answer. His aim was to scour the multiverse until he found a way to bring Cosmo back. One day, amidst field research on certain plants, Tails was targeted and abducted by a man name Sniper Wolf. The old hunter apparently knew of the fox's significance in his world, and figured that kidnapping the fox would draw out real prey - Sonic. The hedgehog never came to rescue his friend, and right about the time that Sniper Wolf began pondering just dumping Tails somewhere, his hideout was compromised by the invasion of the Yol'Ari demons. Refusing to be taken captive, Sniper Wolf fought and was ultimately killed by the demons, while a drugged Tails was only barely able to ascertain what was going on before being abducted after the death of his original abductor. Most of Tails' time in Yol'Ari captivity was spent being tested on in a lab, or being held in a stasis tube. Thinking that all denizens of the multiverse were somehow of the same origin, the Yol'Ari thought that by unlocking the secrets of Tails' unique biology, that they would find an edge against the forces they were fighting on various worlds. Eventually, the fox's body began to resist what was being used to keep him paralyzed and semi-conscious, and when this resistance reached the point that he regained awareness, he knew it was time to escape. By this time, the war between the multiverse and Yol'Ari had gone on long enough that many of the guards and even scientists had been sent out to reinforce their brethren, so Tails was left essentially alone in the lab in which he was being held. After breaking free of his stasis tube, he discovered a clone of himself that had been made by the Yol'Ari - a hybrid mixed from their DNA and his own. Tails managed to beat back his doppleganger and find his plane not long afterward; his workshop on Mobius had been looted for technology during the first wave of Yol'Ari scouting missions, and they had secured the Tornado for study. The fox made a daring escape with his plane after his demonic clone tried to stop him, and he flew to the only safe haven he knew still existed. Because the Tornado had only just been refitted for space travel, and he was still overcoming the drugs that had been used on him, Tails did not reach the Sanctuary of Light on the Moon as he had planned. Instead, he crashed somewhere in the Sea of Moondust, where a pirate ship had somehow been warped in. Both men aboard the ship seemed just as confused about their situation and surroundings as Tails, but he eventually led them to the Sanctuary after a few repairs to the Tornado, and they parted ways upon reaching it. It was in the Sanctuary of Light that Tails finally reunited with Sonic, but found that he had still not gotten over his best friend's apparent helplessness in defending his first love. For quite some time, Tails even avoided Sonic, and they talked very little. While Sonic journeyed out into the multiverse to save various worlds from whatever perils accosted them, Tails largely remained in the Sanctuary. He had arrived at a time when the base was still being built, and aided the engineers, security personnel, and others construct its defenses and basic layout. The fox took great pride in seeing his skills so helpful to others, but working so much also allowed him to pass the time without thinking about the losses he had incurred, and the helplessness that he felt from being held captive twice. More than anything else, however, it helped him cope with the fact that Sonic never came to save him when he had needed him the most. Tails found himself more and more idle as the base reached full functionality, and this idleness spawned thoughts of the multiverse outside the walls of the Sanctuary. Peace had been restored, and the Yol'Ari had been sent packing, but Tails found himself with no urge to return to Mobius, nor did he want to spend any more time solely on the moon. His mind went to the various worlds where resurrection was not only possible, but performed notably, and his thoughts once again fell upon somehow bringing Cosmo back. The day before he set out into the worlds, Tails had this misfortune of meeting Sion on the wedding day of Drizzt and Eirika, whom the bouncer had eyes for. Seeing a happy couple and the pain within someone who had experienced unrequited love push Tails over the edge, and - along with Sion - had a breakdown during the ceremony. He departed the very next day ashamed of his behavior, but did not know what to do to reconcile his feelings. Throughout his journeys, Tails learned various the forms of energy manipulation that existed in the multiverse - he studied magic within the libraries of Figaro, learned the uses of materia while in Midgar, and even learned how to use ki from a troubled prince from a universe not connected to the multiverse. The fox was captivated by these forms of supernatural energy manipulation, and he was surprised by the fact that he was able to wield them all, especially when none were native to his own universe. At the end of his wanderings, however, Tails found himself no closer to his goal of finding a means of restoring Cosmo. Darkness and chaos was beginning to befall the multiverse in the form of the zerg and nobodies, and the fox found himself realizing how selfish he had become by ignoring everything that had gone on outside of his direct sphere of awareness and influence. Unfortunately, Tails found himself at a loss on what to do to rectify his newfound apathy and sloth, but did try to reach out to a few others in order to reconnect with the multiverse at large. It was around this time that the fox met another athropomorphic animal inventor by the name of Ratchet. Considering their rather similar backgrounds and interests, the two became fast friends, often comparing notes and even collaborating on projects. Unbeknowest to either one of them, they also shared one final commonality - they would find themselves teetering on the edge of their sanity after learning about something within themselves. Tails continued to study various forms of energy in the multiverse - both tangible and metaphysical - and this eventually led him on a small expedition to Radiant Garden. He had arrived on the heels of a major heartless onslaught, and the residents of the world were still left clueless as to what had spawned the sudden attack after months of peace. Even as Tails arrived, there were still remnants of the attack in the form of marauding heartless, and after battling what appeared to be a mighty wolf which had been turned heartless, he was suddenly tranquilized by an unseen asailant, and fell unconsious without being able to resist. Awakening in a strange lab, Tails managed to free himself and learned that he possesed demon DNA, had been born in captivity, and had undergone vigorous mental conditioning to supress the demonic portions of his psyche and anatomy. Before escaping, the fox bore witness to a video of himself destroying a laboratory long before he had met Sonic, and of his Mobian mother and Kyuubi father. Not only was Tails then at a loss on what to do in the multiverse, but he also had no idea who he truly was anymore. Later meeting Sasuke - a ninja from the same universe of his alleged demonic father - Tails began to learn of an inward-flowing energy called chakra. Due to Tails' natural talent with the inner force, and his knack for being a quick study, his tutilage under Sasuke was short, but the friendship that spawned from it was strong. They traded many stories of their problems and triumphs, and at the official end of his studies, Tails was presented with a special book by Sasuke that would better allow him to channel his energy. Although he was unsure of how such could be possible, he accepted the present, and he and Sasuke parted ways for a time. As Tails became more powerful, he found himself succumbing more and more to the demon DNA that had been lurking dorment within him. More prone to angst, anger, and violence as a result, Tails once again began to shut himself away, only leaving his workshop to buy supplies or to fill a request from abroad. His troubles culminated in a run-in with Zexion in the marketplace of Tower's Gate, during which the nobody told the fox that he could sense a growing darkness within the mobian, and that it would soon eclipse all of the light in his heart. Confused, but brushing aside the rather ominous remark, Tails continued on his way, only to run into another seeker of darkness. Xehanort's Heartless, or "Ansem", was drawn to the very same darkness Zexion had spoken of, and began to antagonize Tails about it. In the end, the two fought a gruelling battle which devestated several blocks of Tower's Gate, and left tails with a newfound power: the ability to shift into a Demon Form, which was a much more feral and primal form of his Super Form. Unsure of what to do with the thought that he might be losing himself to a side of himself he never knew he had, Tails sought out Ratchet and others for comfort. Unfortunately, he found that his new friends were no better of than he was. Ratchet had since began training under the martial arts master Gouki, who had taught the lombax a powerful inner power known as the dark hadou, and had begun to lose himself to the intoxicating strength granted by it. Sasuke had begin to succumb to his own inner demons as well, continously tapping into a corrupted power etched onto his body known as the Curse Seal. Neither of these friends could help him, and actually fought with the fox over who was more far gone and who needed whose support. Jaded and shunned by the friends he had thought he had found when he needed them most, Tails isolated himself further, and even grew a third tail; a sure sign that he was losing himself to the kyuubi blood within. Tails continued to fight a losing battle with his darker nature, but eventually found the seeds of salvation from a couple of old friends. Sonic and Knuckles had originally independently decided to search out the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to ensure that it would not fall into the wrong hands, and to draw upon its powers to help combat the evil that was seemingly everywhere in the multiverse. After a chance meeting in the Sanctuary of Light, the old trio that made up Team Sonic resolved to scatter and find the emeralds at any cost, and eventually succeeded. Tails gathered once again with his two comrades, and upon collecting all of the emeralds in one place, unlocked their Super Forms. Despite having needed the Super Emeralds before to unlock the dormant Chaos Flow within him, Tails found that the increase in power he had enjoyed after training for countless months in the multiverse had allowed him to tap into his Super Form with only the Chaos Emeralds, like Sonic and Knuckles. The trio then resolved to find the Super Emeralds as well, and after doing so, managed to unlock their Hyper Forms. The rekindled bond between the three friends allowed Tails to reach deeply within himself and finally forgive Sonic for his past perceived shortcomings. This resolve allowed him to use the Chaos Flow within his body to counteract the effects of his demonic aspects, losing access to his demon form upon attaining his Hyper Form, and losing his third tail in the process. Realizing then that his new friends needed him now that things had been reconciled with his old ones, Tails sought out both Sasuke and Ratchet, fighting both of them to try and break them free of their respective corrupting influences. Both battles were bitter and revealing, but Tails found himself victorious in both, and even managed to break Trebuchet - the powerlust alter ego spawned from Ratchet's insanity and corruption. Sasuke was by far the tougher of the two, and fled in his fight against Tails after coming to the startling revelation that the fox had even surpassed his own power while under the influence of the Curse Seal; Tails gave chase but was unsuccessful in locating his friend. Tails found himself embroiled in a multiverse-deciding series of battles toward the end of the pre-Refresh era, and his life was changed by three key events during those battles. Roxas' path of ruin in Tower's Gate claimed many lives, and much to Tails' dismay and terror, Sonic was one of them. In a rather horrid display of wickedness, the nobody personally delivered the bloody pair of shoes once worn by the Blue Blur to Tails, causing the fox to break down. Before he could properly mourn, however, he caught word that Knuckles was actively fighting in the warehouses of Tower' Gate, and rushed off to ensure he didn't lose both friends in a single day. It was during his push through the warehouse district that he first met Baby Bonnie Hood. Their interactions would be short, but they would be come intricately linked as their lives in the multiverse progressed. Sonic was resurrected shortly after the battle of Tower's Gate, but was whisked away nearly as quickly when he sacrificed himself to protect the Sanctuary of Light from Kefka's meteor attack. After Pestiss' Refreshing Wave, Tails found himself on a rollercoaster of emotion and activity in the multiverse; however, he also began to discover the seeds of maturity and reconciliation with himself. His most notable accomplishments throughout the early Refresh Period include: forming the Altruistic Valorians, which was one of the very first heroic factions; finding an amnesiac Sonic who had become a member of the Multiversal Justices, and managed to recover all but one of the Super Emeralds from the corrupt leader of the justices; reconciling his differences with Amy as well as gaining a deeper understanding of his rather ambiguous relationship with Cream; and forging an alliance with both the Forgotten Hunters and Multiverse Garden to ensure the discord of the God Wars would never happen again. Tails also found himself a pawn in a war against cosmic forces. After a fateful, and likely multiverse-altering duel against Kefka - from which the two became nemisi - in the championship match of what was called the "Elemental Tournament," Tails found out from the enigmatic Culex that he was, in actuality, the "Ardent of Air": soulbound keeper of a powerful relic known as the Wind Crystal. The crystal itself is a physical manifestation of an element's primal and rawest form, and that it had been sleeping deep within the fox's soul long before he had awakened to many of his wind-based powers. Although he and the other crystal bearers were meant to get the crystals unbound by Culex after fully awakening their powers, the multiverse had other plans, and Culex vanished. For nearly a year after the Elemental Tournament, Tails found himself going from one battle to the next, and struggling with both despair and strength. Despite the treaty forged by the three major postively-aligned factions of the multiverse, war still reared its ugly head in the form of the Faction Wars. Tails was forced to bear witness as most of the multiverse was torn to pieces by a select few, and even observed the Martyrdom of Paula. The Altruistic Valorians were the only faction to turn back the forces of Kefka, Luxord, and "Ansem," and did so without severe losses thanks to key planning made by Tails and other members of the faction. Tails joined with Sonic, Jiraiya, and a resurrected but blind Paula in a final showdown with the Bringers of Darkness, and brought a definitive end to the Faction Wars with their defeat. During that very same year, Tails found himself discovering more about the ambiguous nature of the grey - the area between good and evil. As his personal struggle against Kefka continued to grow more intense and costly, the girl between them continued to make things complicated. B.B. Hood had once been one of Kefka's closest allies, as well as his use of an evil artifact known as Black 13, but the two deviated on their ultimate vision of the multiverse, and the bounty hunter grew to hate the circles Kefka traveled in. Bonnie's initial manipulation of Tails grew into a truce and later an alliance against the magicite maniac, in which both realized they needed the other in order to save the multiverse from Kefka, along with Kefka from himself. This rather strange triangular relationship eventually led Tails to do things he once thought morally questionable, Bonnie to do things she once saw as sickingly-sweet and heroic, and Kefka to feel betrayed and shunned. The clown even tried to murder Bonnie after he discovered that she ad deceived him with a fake Cream, but she was saved by Tails moments before her death, squaring them from a previous time in which Tails was saved by Bonnie's Shadow Android moments before being killed by Kefka. Tails found himself staring an insane sort of demonic pressence in the form of Bonnie's Darkstalker side shortly after, which brought out his long-since-defeated demon side, forcing him to once again face himself. This eventually led to Bonnie being held in an inomplete prison cell designed specifically for her, and although she escaped, Tails did not give chase. After a great deal of soul-searching, Tails resolved to finally bring Kefka to justice. Through interactions with Bonnie, and a rather bitter fight with Shadow, Tails began to realize that the power and will to overcome Kefka was not something he could gain by "wanting" or "desiring" it, but that it would only come if it was "needed." Not sure of what such exactly meant, Tails journeyed deep into the Wormhole of the Multiverse, and recovered from the home plane of the Unknown from the God Wars a special metal that absorbed all types of supernatural energy, including magic. He used this "Milium" as it would be called to fashion a powered suit of armor that would allow him to endure even the most devestating of Kefka's spells; however, the real stimuli came the night before he was set to face Kefka on the sands of Figaro. Typhlosion and his group had stumbled upon a lab in Twilight Town run by the very same scientists who had captured Tails in Radiant Garden and told him of his past. One of the scientists had been detained by Valorian soldiers, and revealed to Tails that everything they had told him prior had been a lie; his demon DNA was not a result of a demonic father, but from the experiments and tests performed by the Yol'Ari demons nearly two years prior. Moreover, he had been nearly taken over by the foreign DNA because his genetic code had been destabilized by their trials. He then realized that his apparent talent for manipulating wind chakra hadn't been because he had ties to Sasuke's universe, but because of the wind crystal stirring in his soul. Tails still had no idea who his parents were, but he was finally able to confirm beyond a doubt that they were pure-blooded mobians, and that his twin-tails were a Chaos-induced mutation similar to Sonic's speed and Knuckle's strength. Then came the final duel with Kefka. The magicite madman had somehow regained enough of his old powers to achieve his former status as the God of Magic, and had once again erected a tower from the ruins of his old one out in Figaro. The two fought on seemingly equal ground for quite some time, with Kefka unleashing devastating after devastating attack, and Tails launching equally powerful blows using the skills and technology he had developed up until that point. At the very climax of the fight, Kefka revealed that he had been holding back by restraining Black 13's influence on his power. In one staggering blast of Ultima after unbinding himself, Kefka was able to completely destroy Tails Milium Battle Suit, stabbed the fox with one of its shards, and cast him over the side of his tower. As he fell, Tails could feel the shard absorbing all of his remaining strength, and couldn't help but call out to the one person he had always felt he could depend on - Sonic. As he neared the ground, however, a grim but enlightening revelation finally came to Tails: Sonic was no longer his driving purpose in life, and although they had shared many fond memories, he would have to leave is idolatry behind. Realizing that Kefka was uniquely his own nemesis, and that he had grown into his own kind of hero rather than an imitation of Sonic, Tails fond that he had no choice but to defeat Kefka, and end his reign of chaos and terror once and for all. Removing the shard of Milium from himself, Tails called upon a power that had not been seen by anyone before, a power that stemmed from his reconciliation with himself, and his acceptance of his ending past. Transcending both Super and Hyper Forms, Tails attained an Angel Form, complete with wings, and effortlessly destroyed Kefka's tower from within. Before the God of Magic could even comprehend the sudden change in tide, Tails resolved the age-old conflict on his own terms, by not killing Kefka, but stripping him of every magical influence in his body. Magicite and Black 13 were forcefully ripped from Kefka's being by the reborn Miles Prower, and atop the crumbling tower, the fox had finally closed yet another chapter of his struggles. With Kefka confined in a top secret prison near the Valorian base, Tails found himself with little time to reflect on his accomplishments, as a new threat emerged in the multiverse in the form of the Infected Horde. With nearly all Valorian-guarded worlds under siege, and various denizens in the multiverse already looking to his scientific expertise, Tails once again departed the relative comfort of his Workshop in Solleanna to help bring peace back to the multiverse. Many of the Valorian-held worlds had nearly fallen to the Infected as those initially sent to defend said worlds had failed. Tails, with the assistance of B.B. Hood as repayment for past dealings, departed for the Mystic Ruins in order to deal with the Infected that had become entrenched there. To the fox's dismay, Big the Cat had been attacked by the Infected at some point prior, and had succumbed to them and have been turned by their virus. In a show of newfound resolve and power, Tails surprised Bonnie when he ruthlessly dismembered the remains of the cat instead of trying to capture him in hopes of finding a cure. The duo went onto destroy the strange Infected Monster that had taken up residence inside of one of the ruined Echidna Temples, curtailing the major resistance against retaking the region. After retaking the ruins, Tails took to developing weaponry that would be effective against the Infected, and coordinated with Shadow, Sonic, and the others in their missions to retake Mobius and the rest of the regions under threat of the Infected. Although the losses - and discovery of Infected Sonic Clones - weighed heavily on his mind, the fox eventually helped the Shy Guys organize the final assault on Delta Halo after it was successfully identified as the source of the Infected. Before the battle, however, Tails and the Shy Guys agreed to construct a contingency plan in case the attack on the Infected failed - a stargate was constructed in front of the the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon, allowing it to strike anywhere in the multiverse that had been connected with another gate; in this case Delta Halo. Tails led one of the strikes against Delta Halo personally; his squad's priority was destroying a series of towers which were being used to reinforce and empower the Infected soldiers on the ground. They were also the second line of defense for those on the ground outside of the main Infected compound; as the situation between the other groups worsened, Tails and his group found themselves facing more and more infected, and they only barely managed to complete their objective. Once the last tower fell, Tails assisted in the last push against the remaining Infected forces around the compound itself, buying the group inside enough time to finish defeating the Infected's leader and setting off a chain reaction that ended the Infected for good. In the wake of the Infected Invasion, there was much rebuilding to be done. Tails largely withdrew from the multiverse eye while helping the reconstruction efforts of the worlds that had been ravaged by the undead, particularly the ones in the Sonic Universe. During this time, Mephistopheles made a rather sudden appearance in Solleanna, leading to Tails, Shadow, Sonic, and the devil having an impromptu meeting about the state of affairs of various worlds in the multiverse. Seeing the real danger and potential panic of literally having the devil on their doorstep, Tails transported the four of them to the old meeting chamber of the derelict Sanctuary of Light on the Moon. Mephistopheles revealed his plans to disband his ailing faction, and entrusted the group's worlds to the Valorians. Tails and the two hedgehogs were naturally suspicious about such a random act of benevolence, and were even more alarmed when the devil even provided a contract for the transaction. With their meeting concluded, the four all went their separate ways, with Tails deciding to spend some time in the ruins of the Sanctuary. There he ran into B.B. Hood again, and in a moment of naivete and inner turmoil, inadvertently rejected the girl's offer for real friendship. Hurt that the last person who remained from her formative period in the mutliverse had turned his back on her, she cracked completely, and went off on Tails. The two had a long argument which eventually ended with him agreeing to turn custody of the comatose Kefka over to her, who he had allowed visit him once before. Soon enough, he made good on his promise the two parted, likely for the last time on terms other than open conflict. Tails' regret over accepting Mephistopheles' contract came quite quickly as Sarah Kerrigan and Ganondorf suddenly appeared in Bevelle and laid claim to it as Kerrigan's. In a move that struck both the populace of Spira - and the multiverse at large - as widely foolish and unpopular, Tails agreed to cede the planet to the Lords of Midnight, seeking to keep the fragile peace that had been forged between the various groups of the multiverse at the end of the Infected Invasion. With the multiverse as a whole disillusioned with the constant war and loss of life felt by the Mobians and Humans of Station Square particularly, enlistment into the Valorians was down. Although Tails committed a small group to assisting Multiverse Garden and the Lunar Shield with the construction of the Hospital of Light, they were not as involved as the other two factions, and Tails found himself and the other Valorians at a crossroads. After a long series of discussions with Shadow, it was decided that the Valorians would move their headquarters to the Space Colony ARK. The mammoth effort mostly went off without a hitch, but at the very end of the move, the Valorians were suddenly attacked by GUN, who had used the aid of foreign technology to take the Valorians by surprise. GUN had apparently grown tired and paranoid of the Valorian's hold over Station Square, and thought they had found the most opportune moment to strike. Prisoners were taken and civilians were used as leverage. Tails and the other would not have any of it, however, and an large-scale battle erupted, both within the colony and outside it in space. Knuckles had been killed in action at some point and had been replaced by a clone, and several other cloned Mobians made their presence known throughout the battle. Eventually, the Valorians managed to retake all but one of the main hangars of the colony, where they had found a clone of Tails had setup as a forward base of sorts. Tails, Shadow, X, and the rest managed to gain the upperhand and successfully drove GUN out of their new base; a furious Shadow blamed Tails, who simply resolved to make sure GUN would pay for what they had done. The attack on the ARK was the beginning of a much larger conflict, which eventually led to the Valorians staging an all-out attack on Station Square, which had been taken over by GUN. GUN had since declared martial law, and had turned the main city of the world into a series of military bases and outposts. Tails led the Valorian space fleet - which was hungry for payback - in a surprise attack against the GUN air force, and successfully disabled or destroyed most of GUN's aircraft before it could do much good. With air superiority secured, Tails coordinated with Shadow, X, Viewtiful Joe, Garrus, and others to launch a ground assault of the city. The Valorian army was forced to retake the city block-by-block, as GUN had taken to using civilians as human shields and entrenching themselves in highly-populated areas. After a long, drawn-out battle, the Valorians liberated the city, and went onto successfully attack the main GUN base of operations. Tails took a much more proactive role after his long stint of being in the background, and even went so far as to personally diving deep into the main GUN base in order to secure as much of their intelligence and secrets as possible. With technology he had originally developed to be used against Alan, the Infected, and the Lords, Tails armed the Valorians with the means to dismantle GUN for good, and kept all but a sparse few from escaping the planet. The data secured by Tails at the very end of the war with GUN would eventually link the strange technology GUN had acquired to a man known only as FADE, who turned out to be the head of a large organization who sought to develop fully functional clones and use those clones to takeover the multiverse. Tails eventually came together with Paula and Optimus Prime to merge their respective factions into the Celestial Guardians, which is the largest and most pervasive heroic faction since the Sanctuary of Light fell before the Refreshing Wave. With the assistance of Jeff Argonauts, Tails developed a cutting edge device known as a databand, which combined many of the functionality of existing datapads, computers, phones, and other tools; better yet, it was linked to a database exclusive to the new megafaction that not even the Shy Guys were made privy to. Currently, Tails is hospitalized after saving the Lunar Flotilla from a giant magical meteor that tore through the multiverse from regions unknown. Powers and Capabilities Tails' initial set of talents include being able to move nearly at the speed of sound, engineering, mechanical mastery, tinkering, and using his twin-tails as weapons strong enough to cut through solid steel. In contrast to Sonic trying to simply get things done with whatever he manages to stumble into, Tails always likes to be prepared for even the most ridiculous and far-fetched of situations, even developing spacecraft in order to keep up with Robotnik. In the multiverse, Tails' repertoire and arsenal only expanded. In the wake of Cosmo's death, he learned much about understanding and controlling the flow of ki within the body, which he became even more skilled at under the tutelage of Midna and Sasuke. This eventually manifested in his control over Chaos to eventually match Sonic and perhaps even Shadow's. As a result, he awakened to his own unique Chaos powers, as well as obtaining the ability to use a Hyper Form. His prolonged use and exposure to the Super and Master Emeralds also eventually allowed him to access his ascended forms without them, although these forms are less potent without the emeralds. In stats, Tails' high speed is represented by large amounts of DP, DP regeneration, +DP to Dodge, and the ability to use certain attacks twice without consuming an action. His versatility and wide range of mechanical and Chaos talents have been developed into the fact that his Super Form is a Class Change Transformation; his "Normal" form is more focused on melee and weapon-based attacks, while his Super Form is more about energy attacks that has status ailments in mind. Quotes *"Today... today I leave the happiness Sonic gave me behind. The memories we shared will always be precious to me, but I have to create my own happy memories now. And that means ridding the multiverse of terrible things like this." -Tails, shortly before his final fight with Kefka. Trivia *Tails' demeanor and overall role in the Sonic series bares a resemblance to that of Gohan's from the Dragon Ball series of Anime and Manga. Because Yuji Naka - the former head of Sonic Team - is a self-confessed fan of the Dragon Ball series, it is widely speculated that a lof of similarities between Sonic characters and themes to Dragon Ball are more than just coincidental. See also * Link External links * Tails' Workshop (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters